leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyvana/@comment-72.253.3.24-20120706235309/@comment-99.253.0.251-20120709211043
1. She's fast 2. Hecarim was released after Shyvana.. the same way we have MF and GP.. two champs similar play style (Q's similar). GP wrecks with his Q nuke, MF auto attacks different but very similar. 3. She's one of the BEST counter junglers out there, I can clear enemy red at 2:05 after I kill my blue buff and Im already zipping to their red by the time he finishes wolves I already took his red + im back to my side. 4. Ganks are great no doubt, if you are playing with a team you should know what to look for in a jungler. If your team is lacking CC then you pick a CC jungler (mao/malphite/etc. etc) If your team has CC let them CC and you can easily run into the lane and have a gank. Build a frozen mallet + red buff and just keep auto attacking with ur W activated and cast your E and Q whenever you can they will not run away easily, even with flash you can catch up. Even if you get exhausted or they use ghost. 5. To people who get butthurt over wards, stop. If your team knows the bushes are warded threaten the enemy team with 1 pink ward on your support (bottom) and make sure they use it when they finally ward. If your team can't afford pink wards, make sure your support is doing their job and letting you know when it got warded and when it'll be off (3 minutes). 6. Her damage output is remarkable. Build a wits end + madreds and you have yourself an easy 300-400 damage each punch with 2 hits per second. Meaning you'd do 1.6k damage in 2 seconds... that's almost like an AP champion nuking. Her armor reduction (E) and her double hit (Q) make it so anyone who gets close to her usually dies. 7. Most champs like this are off-junglers, meaning you will (end game) be tanky as hell but deal decent damage, your goal is to push the enemy team and lead fights and to tank and deal damage... (Like olaf/lee sin/nocturne etc.) 8. It's easy to gank with Shyvana at level 6... sneak up behind (Like hecarim would) and use your ultimate. Pushes people back and hurts them. People who over extend their lanes will die because even if it's warded... you got speed you'll reach them by the time they realize you are there. Unless the whole river is warded, but then no jungler (jax/amumu) would be able to gank either. 9. The goal of a jungler is to let your lanes dominate, not the jungler to dominate. If they are warded and you keep running top->bottom lane making people edgy from wards and making them move back it allows your team to farm, true you will become "useless" but it's better to have 1 useless player and 4 farmed players than 1 fed jungler and 4 semi-farmed players. 10. I've seen awful amumu/jax junglers in my life, and I've seen some amazing shyvana junglers. It really depends on who YOU are comfortable playing as and who you are willing to play, the game isn't based on who has more CC/sustain/damage output, it's based on countering your enemy. an AP heavy team vs an AD heavy team, obviously you both wouldn't rush getting highest damage as possible, each would build something to counter. AP would build Zhonya's/Thornmail, while the AD would build FoN's. Simple as that. Shyvana late game gets really tanky and a lot of HP. WIth my build it's around 300 armor/200 MR 3k hp and she has 200ish AD... Standard off-tank build, but with her speed she can be deployed anywhere on the map quickly. With her attack speed for being an off-tank it's pretty amazing.